Forever
by Akuhei-san
Summary: Somthing did when i wasn't playing World of Warcraft SessKag


**I do not own Inuyasha...that's it**

* * *

Kagome sat there lying on the couch, her hair flowing down the side of her face. She had been waiting for him for three hours, after the time he said he would be home, and he still wasn't here. The door opened and he walked in. She could smell the alcohol that he was drenched in as he walked through the door. He closed the door and stumbled to the floor. Kagome watched him, sighed and got up to go help him. When she approached him she noticed his breathing was really slow, and haggard. She kicked him in the stomach softly, but he didn't move. She kicked him a little harder, but nothing happened, and she walked into the kitchen dialing 911. 

"911"

"Yes, hello, umm…my husband just walked in the room and collapsed, what should I do?" she said, nonchalantly.

"See if you could wake him up, please remain calm"

Kagome mumbled to herself and hung up the phone, got a glass of cold water and threw it in his face. She saw his eyes open up, and set the glass on the counter, and sat on the couch. He looked up at her, his golden eyes pleading with her, but she had had enough.

"Kagome…"

"…."

"I'm sorry" he said rearranging himself on the floor.

"Sorry isn't good enough"

"Then what is!"He yelled.

"Saying that you won't do it again" Kagome said eyeing him.

"I won't do it again' he said, finally getting up.

"That's what you said _last_ time, and I'm sick of it" She said, standing up and pointing to him.

"What? What are you talking about woman?"

"I'm getting a divorce…I've already signed it so the only thing that you need to do is sign it too"

"Why?" He said, glaring at her wildly

"Because I know where you just were, and I know who you were seeing, if that girl more important than your wife, then go to her" she screamed.

He just looked at her and started laughing at her. No not just smirking, but actually laughing. He just stood there and laughed at her. After a few minutes he calmed down staring at her, and then gave her a hug.

"To tell you the truth, yes she is more important than you. Did you really think I married you because I love you, please woman, who could ever love someone like you. Bye"

He said kissing her on the forehead, he walked out the door, and closed it and left. Kagome just stood there and crumbled to the floor and started to cry. She stayed like that for hours until she felt something touching her cheeks, she tried to swap it away, but then it started to talk to her.

"Kagome wake up"

The voice said over and over again. Kagome opened her eyes and then closed them again. The sun hurt her eyes. She opened then again to see silver locks combined with hers. He looked down at her and smiled, showing his porcelain white teeth.

"Did you have a nightmare, you were crying"

He said as he handed her a glass of cold water, Kagome just looked at him as he gave her the water.

"I got home and you were crying so much you soaked the pillow you were laying on."

He said as he smoothed her hair back. Kagome sat up and hugged him, startling him.

"Do you love me?"

Kagome said as she heard a rumble in his chest and realized that he was laughing. 'So it was true, he had another woman. He was going to leave me to go to her, he loved her instead of me'

Kagome thought, as he continued on laughing.

"If I didn't love you , I wouldn't have married you, simple as that"

"Will you love me forever?"

Kagome said as she looked into his eyes, and saw the guilt in his eyes as she asked that question.

"I can't, not forever…but I will until the day I die"

He said as he kissed her again. He picked her up and went into their room to go to sleep for the night.

Kagome sat next to the crib as she heard her children, Kino and Toki, start fighting. She got up and saw them wrestling over the toy truck that their father had bought them when they were at the store. She grabbed the toy from them and sent them to their rooms; she looked at the toy and returned to the baby's room, just in time for her to wake up. She grabbed Mena and fed her when her father walked in wrapping his hand around her waist and giving her a kiss. She was happy, this was her life, she wouldn't be with him _forever_, but until her death, that would be their forever.

* * *

I didn't really have allot to write about this, I guess i was getting really bored. Hopefully i'll post my story on here after i comlete it. I don't want you guys to like really like it and then stop writing, then everyone gets mad that i didn't finish it. 

Thanks for reading and please reviw

Thanks

MIND FOREST


End file.
